


That Bitch.

by tinybooknerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Stiles is jealous, catwoman and batman, i really hate jennifer, idk - Freeform, one side - Freeform, one sided though, sterek yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybooknerd/pseuds/tinybooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never really liked Ms Blake. She just seemed so… untrustworthy. So when he sees her wearing Derek’s jacket he is super pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bitch.

After coming back from their cancelled track meet, Stiles is exhausted. It was an exhausting trip and he really just wants to go to sleep. Ethan’s words kept replaying in his mind. ‘Derek is not dead.’ Stiles might have had a tiny- okay huge crush on Derek. He can’t help it! When Derek and Stiles were not trying to fight each other, they seemed to be friends and they had saved each other’s lives a lot. Also Derek was Hot. With a capital H. So he is not surprised that his heart did a little dance when he found that out. Scott knows about it. So do Lydia and Allison. They kind of just figured it out. Well, Scott and Lydia told Allison. He doesn’t mind though. He trusts her enough. The whole pack must be knowing, Stiles thought, at least he’s pretty sure.  
On Monday morning in Ms Blake’s class, she walks in with a stupid grin on her face. And she’s wearing Derek’s leather jacket. Stiles’s heart starts beating fast and he feels like going back to Hotel Glen Capri and actually killing himself. How could he be so stupid? Obviously Derek doesn’t like him, he’s 16 and an annoying pain in the ass. Scott sends him a look which says ‘I’m sorry’ and Lydia is glaring at Ms Blake with all the anger she could muster. He almost wants to smile at how protective his friends are being. But he doesn’t he just continues to breathe heavily and try to calm himself down or else he might just have an panic attack and he could not have that. Not in the middle of class. Scott looks at him and says ‘Dude, are you having a panic attack?’ Stiles just nods his head in response and storms out of the classroom, to the lockers he was vaguely aware that Scott and Lydia were behind him. He went to the lockers and tried to calm himself. It wasn’t working. He looked up when he saw the whole pack(sans Derek) standing there and looking at him with worried eyes.  
‘What are you all doing here?’ he asks through his breaths.  
‘we heard our heart beat, also we smelt derek on the englidh teacher and figured it was you’ Erica replied.  
‘I thought we actually had something, I mean Derek seemed to be making moves and there was some flirting which happened.. but I’m just stupid, I actually thought he liked me.’ Stiles said now that he had controlled his breathing. Tears still filled the brim of his eyes.  
‘I’ll kill him’ Erica said  
‘I’ll help’ Lydia added and for the first time both the girls looked at each other with a mutual understanding.  
‘Don’t, its better if he doesn’t know anything.’ Stiles said but it seemed to drown in the bitching which was going on about Derek.  
‘He didn’t even bother to call us to tell us that he was alive, and here we thought that he was about to die. Scott, Isaac and Boyd were going to kill themselves over this and this is what he does?’ Allison says  
‘He was getting laid, that obviously more important than pack’ Isaac adds  
‘Guys! Let’s just forget it! He can sleep with who he wants to and if he doesn’t want to tell us that he’s freakin’ alive fine, we can talk to him about this during the meeting today. Just don’t mention me’ Stiles yelled. He was tired, he just wanted to go back to sleep.  
The whole pack looked at him with understanding, they go with him till the Jeep and he drives home.  
He refuses to let Derek affect him. There are human sacrifices happening and he will not let Derek Hale distract him. The more he researches the more he figures out this mess. He had to tell the pack. His hands instinctively went to Derek’s number. Instead he scrolled to Scott instead and texted him to make sure that the whole pack was there and that it was right after school.  
Five minutes later he gets a text from Scott which says ‘Stiles, are you alright?’  
Goddammit Scott. He texts back. He texts back writing ‘don’t worry about me, if I see Ms Blake I’ll just make up some excuse and leave. Not like he would care.’ He sends it and switches of his phone. He turns his headphones and turns up the volume to 100.  
When he reaches Derek’s Loft he is not surprised to be the last one there. Derek looks at him expectantly and says ‘what did you find out?’  
‘Just the usual... like who might be the next victims!’ he said excitedly, He was happier that he was going to save some lives.  
‘What?’ Derek asks  
‘Yeah… first the virgins, then the warriors next will be the healers and then the philosophers and lastly the guardians.’  
‘So healers mean Doctors and Philosophers will mean teachers right?’ Lydia continued  
‘Talking about teachers, I believe we all need to talk right?’ Scott interrupted.  
‘About what?’ Derek asks  
‘About how you were fucking with our English teacher while we all thought you were dead’ Isaac replied bitterly.  
‘And how you didn’t even bother to tell us or call us to tell us you were alive but you were totally fine with Ms Blake healing your wounds.’ Eric says  
‘How you somehow thought that a GIRL comes before informing the rest of the pack that you were alive’ Boyd continues.  
Cora looked surprised at this. She looked at Derek incredulously ‘you didn’t tell them you were alive?’  
Derek looked around sheepishly. He didn’t know what to say. He looked embarrassed.  
‘So where is Ms Blake? She should be here, considering she’s more important than your pack Derek.’ Lydia said ruthlessly Stiles wanted to laugh. If a year before somebody had said that Lydia Martin would be speaking up for Stiles, he would have thrown a taco at their face, but now, here she was.  
‘She’ll be here in a few minutes’ Derek replied. No ‘I’m sorry to make you go through all that pain’ Nothing  
Stiles felt that he had had enough of bickering and if Ms Blake was going to come he had to leave, he couldn’t go through another panic attack.  
‘I have to go homework and stuff, so yeah bye’ and he started hurrying his way towards the door.  
‘Stiles where are you going?’ Derek asked. Was it possible for someone to be so fucking oblivious to shit like this?  
‘home you assbut’ he replied back rudely. Home. Where the latest episode of Game Of Thrones would be waiting for him.  
He opened the door to find Ms Blake at the door. Perfect.  
‘Ah! Stiles!’ she exclaimed. She had a look of concern on her face. ‘Where did you go in first period?’  
‘Somewhere’ he mumbled a reply  
‘Stiles’- Stiles cut her off.  
‘Outside school, you have no relation to me so you can take your fake concern somewhere else. I don’t need it. Or want. And you will never be pack. Even if you are fucking the Alpha.’  
And Stiles left the apartment without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first teen wolf fic yayay!!  
> i'm sorry if you find any discrepancies  
> also I had inspiration from a fic which was a bit like this so yeah


End file.
